


Eu fiquei bêbado e te comprei flores

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza recebe uma ligação no meio da noite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu fiquei bêbado e te comprei flores

"Alô Riza ,eu fiquei bêbado e comprei um monte de flores, será que você poderia me fazer o favor de ficar com algumas ?"

"De novo Coronel ? É a quarta vez essa semana ,você tem um problema"

"Mas é bom ouvir minha voz não é ?"

"Claro quem não adoraria ser acordada as duas da manhã pra ouvir seu chefe inebriado lhe contando que gastou seu dinheiro em coisas inúteis, ou a respeito de como você achou um velotrol que seria apropriado dar ao alquimista de aço como transporte devido ao seu tamanho, ou as modificações no uniforme feminino que você vai fazer quando for Führer"

"Eu sabia que você adorava. Então vai aceitar minhas flores ou não ?"

"Não obrigada"

"Isso é cruel, eu não comprei só um monte de flores, eu comprei um monte de flores pra você, e eu vou continuar ligando até você aceitá-las"

"Tudo bem, apenas deixe-as na minha porta que eu as pego amanhã"

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte Riza não encontrou flores na sua porta, quer dizer não apenas na sua porta, mas espalhadas pelo corredor e ao redor do prédio já aquela hora da manhã atraindo olhares curiosos. Riza voltou para dentro e ligou para Roy e deixou a seguinte mensagem :

"Coronel é a segunda vez esse ano que você faz isso, você realmente tem um problema , mas de qualquer maneira obrigada pelas flores"


End file.
